Dozerfleet Comics Heroes
This page is a link to all heroes from Dozerfleet Comics that are translatable into MAA sprites. Please be patient as examples are added. Data should be consistent with continuities at DozerfleetWiki. ''The Gerosha Chronicles All examples here should be from Cataclysmic Gerosha, Gerosha Gaming Universe, or Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. As of the epilogue to ''Percolation: Legends, all Dozerfleet heroes entering Earth-12131 are Percolation-spawned xeroxed copies of the actual heroes, able to safely exist in Earth-12131 without inflicting further damage to Earth-67.2.1 continuity. The Power Cosmic begins impersonating the Marlquaan, so that their powers can continue to possess an energy signature more consistent with a Geroshan. Hence, Phexos will still read as Phexos rather than as proper Mutants. Sodality of Gerosha Note: All Geroshans except for Extirpon were xeroxed by the Percolation either during the Percolation: Legends story arc that ties in with Avengers Alliance Tactics, or else they were copied from some time just after the Sodality: Vindication timeline. The clones all retain memories of the Vindication timeline from Earth-G7.0. * Ciem * Emeraldon * Earwig * Botan the Plant-Man * Meerkat * Mukade * Jackrabbit * Extirpon * Navyrope * Gray Champion * Mapacha * Pilltar * Strawberry * Hea Pang (NPC): An exact clone of Hea Pang, with a functional Hester's Locket. Joins ISO-8 research department and gets involved in dialogs related to the Gray Champion. * Tiffany Sterlie (NPC): Will sometimes be involved in dialogs related to Navyrope. * Ron Barrin (NPC): The pilot of Pilltar and current operator of Lambrelli Labs. His clone ends up working for Stark Industries, and mans a Pilltar program. * Stephanie Barrin (NPC): The pilot of Strawberry Pilltar. Appears outside of her pill bug avatar for dialogs only. Swappernetters Note: The Swappernetters didn't exist originally in the Percolation: Legends story arc, as that arc is exclusive to Earth-G7.2.1. Instead, the Earth-12131 clones of the Swappernetters are from Earth-G7.0. This creates some confusion between Hea and Tabitha Pang, as the Hea clone expected to meet a younger and more vulnerable version of her daughter who was still in a juvenile prison due to the Kirby Act. Swappernetters timeline Tabitha was likewise expecting an older and more-defeated version of her mother Hea. * Tabitha Pang: An exact copy of a future version of Hea's daughter, with powers similar to those of Mapacha. Works well with the Runaways. * Tobias Reno (NPC): One of Tabitha's close friends, and sometimes speaks for her during dialogs. * Sarah Ruben (NPC): One of Tabitha's close friends, and sometimes speaks for her during dialogs. Sodality of Florence Note: The Florentines are all copied from their post-''Vindication'' timeline selves. * Cocklebur * Sapphire King * Taterbug * Feruga * Purge-Flare Chinese MSS Team Black Rat Note: Team Black Rat is copied from the Determination story arc right before Capp Aard kills Teal Hog and Tin Dragon. Therefore, they have no memories of the Vindication arc. The Geroshan Sodalists fill them in on this, and Stung Hornet is dismayed to learn how her counterpart almost died. The other three breathe huge sighs of relief, as all of them are either dead or came close to dying horribly in Earth-G7.0. The NPCs Scratched Hen, Sniperbadger, and Forked Tiger are all xeroxed from the Vindication timeline, also allowing them to fill in the Determination-era clones on what they missed. NPCs * Guan (NPC): Code name for Steve McLaine, Miriam's eventual husband. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary in dialogs. * Sniperbadger (NPC): An ally to Team Black Rat, and a skilled hacker on par with Earth-199999 Daisy Johnson. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary. * Agent Scratched Hen (NPC): Does recon work. * Agent Forked Tiger (NPC): Also does field recon. Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Note: All the PhVP are copied over from the post-''Vindication'' story timeline, thus retaining all memories of what happened. This is why the founding five members don't find it strange to be near Pillcenary, Strawcenary, and Slip-Sadie. In spite this, Keet and Evan's classic Phaemer Village Peacekeepers uniforms from a year before Vindication are included anyway. Agents of SCALLOP Note: All SCALLOP agents mentioned as existing in Earth-12131 are sent over from their Vindication originals. It is much to Nick Fury's dismay to learn that Darius was corrupt and was murdered by Milp. It is also much to his dismay that most of SCALLOP gets xeroxed into Earth-12131, thus causing a mission overlap between SCALLOP and SHIELD. This is resolved by SHIELD annexing SCALLOP, and keeping them as a strike team / research firm to address all the Gerosha imports. SCALLOP combat agents retain their default colors and uniforms, in spite working alongside regular SHIELD personnel. * Lex Philippine (NPC: Communicates with Nick Fury on missions pertaining to Sodality work.) * Marion Wevenil (NPC: Will accompany Lex Philippine on occasions.) * Shaniqua Tamery * Brian Mizgel ''Q-Basic Gorillas '''Note': Nearly the entire Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic universe gets imported into Earth-12131 via Percolation cloning, when the Power Cosmics of various Incursion Earths supercharge the Power Cosmic of Earth-12131 as it battles the Marlquaan of Earth-G7.2.1. The result of this is that Earth-DZFQBG-1 characters relevant to the plot prior to the events in the first story are copied over to Earth-12131. Therefore, the Omni Transmogrin is still in Ethiopia. George Mirafuentes hasn't recovered it yet. As a result, Stacey Mirafuentes isn't plot relevant, and Burrpatch doesn't know her yet. Flix is copied over from before his mission to Russia. The Ethermangs, Pyrangutans, Ice Chimps, and all the Gorillas' other enemies are also copied over. While SCALLOP was designed to monitor the Sodality, they take a special interest in monitoring Qilantan society - as it is just as out-of-place in Earth-12131. ''Volkonir Universe '''Note': The same Percolation event also copies over xeroxes of the Knights of Cortascius - along with some of their allies and enemies. SHIELD personnel assign SCALLOP personnel to monitor the Knights of Cortascius as well. They ensure that Dr. Hanom remains financed properly, as his firm that made him wealthy doesn't initially exist in Earth-12131. All the Knights are taken from shortly after Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry. However, their enemies are copied over from before Volkonir: The Series. As a result, Marzwhatti the Lirquinwir still exists. Gwirmalesh is alive and well in Earth-12131, and so are most of his army of Gwirdon Treaders. By combining the Mogriffers with the Power Cosmic, Morlikus is able to ensure the Knights of Cortascius can still mogrify into their armor without the regular dynamics of their originals' universe to govern things. Perhaps most terrifying to everyone, however, is that the Bison was also copied over. Marvel's native demons delight that the Bison arrives, as it provides them with plenty of fear to feast upon when the world sees what the Bison can do. However, they are irritated to learn that he is no more a friend to them than to anything else. * Volkonir, the Golden Lion Knight of Cortascius * Semaphry II, the Crystal Swan Knight of Cortascius * Crimazol II, the Red Serpent Knight of Cortascius * Rumastik II, the Silver Ferret Knight of Cortascius * Morlikus (NPC): Specialist in Cortascian magic and powers and Volkonir's father. Will comment on dialogs pertaining to missions relevant to the Knights of Cortascius. * Dr. Hanom (NPC): Financial benefactor for Team Volkonir. Will comment on dialogs pertaining to missions that require the Knights of Cortascius to get involved. * The Bison ''Cherinob'' universe * Cherinob * Cavalore ''Pentagon's Bots'' universe * Dr. Pentagon (NPC) * Ghastly the Phony Ghost (NPC) * Gizmo * Lobster * Brute * Turblin ''Camelorum Adventures'' * Jenny Jane (NPC) * Jenny Kay (NPC) * Shrapnel (NPC) * June O'Reilly (NPC) * Cheshire Pig (NPC) * Beatrice Index (NPC) * Luin Kim (NPC)